


The Diamond Sea

by Excaliburstark



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Little Mermaid Elements, M/M, Mercreatures, Pining, healing abilities, merfolk, merman merlin, oblivious idiots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23316862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Excaliburstark/pseuds/Excaliburstark
Summary: Merlin comes to court, driven by curiosity and desire after he saved a golden haired man during a storm.A Mer!Prince Merlin and Royal Arthur au
Relationships: Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 27
Kudos: 178
Collections: Merthur Glompfest 2020





	The Diamond Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [cupidty11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/gifts).
  * In response to a prompt by [cupidty11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cupidty11/pseuds/cupidty11) in the [Merthur_Glompfest_2020](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/Merthur_Glompfest_2020) collection. 



> Dear Cupidty11
> 
> I read through and absolutely adored all your prompts, you have so many wonderful ideas. I can't wait to read the other prompts that got filled and I hope that I did this one justice. 
> 
> I think you will struggle to find anything as beautiful and powerful as Shall Go Freely by Schweet_heart (Which I read then reread then reread again) but I do hope you enjoy this.
> 
> This is also far far longer than it was supposed to be

Arthur inhaled.

The sea breeze had always felt like home, the sound of waves crashing against the hull of the ship sent a thrill through him that Arthur had never managed to replicate in any other form. When he closed his eyes he could pretend the long sword at his side was a cutlass and the heavy coins in his pocket a compass.

It was a few weeks past his coming of age, there had been a huge ceremony to announce him as the Crown Prince of Camelot, yet still Arthur longed for the sea. Crowns and capes seemed frivolous compared to the freedom of the ocean.

Arthur often fantasised of a life dedicated to piracy. He'd mentioned it to his father once.

"Pirates are vagabonds and thieves, you'll do well to vanquish their kind when you become king."

Arthur never spoke of it again but the idea stayed in his head like a sneeze tickling his nose.

"What're you thinking about?" The nosy Irish asked, hand letting go of the rigging as he made his way over to Arthur. Arthur turned slightly.

"Pirates."

Gwaine scoffed. "Of course you are. You need to find a new hobby, mate."

Arthur smiled and focused his gaze back on the wily sea, the grey hills of water that crested and fell more and more violently, heaving as it rocked unsteadily beneath the creaking ship, throthing white like a rabid dog.

"We should head back, this storms going to be a strong one." Gwaine suggested.

Arthur sighed. Going home meant facing his father's wrath. Perhaps Uther was right to ban him from going out to sea today but Arthur couldn't help it, he felt called to it. Arthur needed to be close to the sea, he felt it as keenly as he would a flame to his palm.

Arthur nodded. "Yes. Turn her about." The crew set to it.

The ship started turning when a vicious wave slammed into the ships side, jolting Arthur who lost his footing and stumbled. The air was whipped away from his lungs, he fell voiceless. Arthur grabbed for support, rope, a hand, but his fingers only clasped air.

He could hear Gwaine shouting as he began his descent over the railings. Arthur hit his head on the way down, vision darkening as he plunged into the icy depths of the tumultuous sea.

〰️〰️〰️

Merlin was never one to venture far from home as he had always been content with what he had. He loved his fishy friends and his fellow merpeople, the sea palace and his place among it all.

Despite all this, Merlin had a dirty little desire. He clutched it close to his heart.

It wasn't his fascination with shipwrecks or his tendency to collect things he found on the ocean floor- all sorts of trinkets, shells, shiny things, human things. It wasn't even that his lack of enthusiasm at being the seas heir, that was a well known fact within the palace.

No, his secret was his obsession with the mortal world. A certain mortal in particular.

It all started when his father requested that he fetch some barnacles.

Merlin got the barnacles from the human's boats for they grew in vast numbers there. Merlin's father would be distraught if he knew, Balinor had told him- often and with strict severity, that he should be wary of human folk and that he would do well to stay away from them.

Balinor had always despised the Pendragon's, the rulers of the kingdom by the sea, but when Merlin had asked why his father clammed up.

It was on one of these days, when Merlin had been scratching barnacles off the side of a boat, that he saw a man.

Merlin had seen humans before but never one so bewitching. Merlin thought he could gaze upon him for hours.

His golden sand hair was wind ruffled and his blue eyes were sapphire gems, bright and open as the sky. The man stood tall, his stature proud as if he were a warrior carved from marble, his skin overlayed with bronze. Merlin watched from afar, the man was the epitome of a human and as distant as the sun that glittered in his hair.

Merlin wouldn't call himself a treasure hoarder, rather an avid collector of exquisite things- things that he deemed precious and handled with great care, though as he watched the man Merlin thought he would trade every salvaged penny and every glossy bauble he owned if he could keep such beauty as the man before him.

Merlin has only ever heard fairytales about humans and all of them were cautionary. Merlin bared none of those warnings in mind as he swam closer.

Merlin lingered, watching him. The man was very peculiar, he had crouched down and used his hand to pick up some sand. It filtered through his fingers. He sighed and muttered something but Merlin was too far away to hear.

The man straightened and turned away, retreating up the beach.

Feeling oddly bereft, Merlin sank beneath the water's surface to return home.

He made trips more often after that. Merlin was always careful to dwell in the places where humans didn't look, behind rocks and in the shadows of the boats.

Merlin had learnt many things. His human often ventured into the sea on these boats. Merlin didn't understand why they wished to stay above the sea when all the wonders were below. His human was called Arthur.

 _Arthur_. Merlin loved to say his name, the rolling letters cherished as he repeated them to himself.

Sometimes Merlin came and Arthur wasn't there, sometimes he came and left almost immediately because some other humans were. Merlin was lucky this time and caught a glimpse of Arthur.

Unfortunately he was boarding one of the ships, concealed by sails and gulls instead of walking toward the beach where he would be a clear cut figure on open sands. Merlin lamented. More men arrived, startling him. He moved further into the sanctuary of his hiding place, waiting for them to pass. When Merlin looked back he was disappointed to find Arthur was no longer in view.

Merlin had often seen ships sail from Camelot's harbour. He did not know where they went or why. Sometimes he found goods aboard ship wrecks but he didn't think Arthur went on these trips for trade. Against his better judgement, Merlin waited for the boat to set off then followed after it.

Atleast an hour must've passed, or what felt like it, when Merlin started to tire. He had followed the boat faithfully however his inability to see his golden haired human was starting to get on his nerves and the waves were becoming violent as the storm above brewed. Merlin was about to turn back when he heard a commotion.

Muffled voices sounded above him, barley audible over the storm before a great splash made him jerk, the nearness of it giving him a fright. Had he been discovered? Were they trying to catch him?

But when Merlin looked it wasn't a net that has been thrown into the water but his beloved human.

Merlin watched in disbelief. Arthur's eyes were closed, bubbles were trapped in his nose, his face was surrounded by hair, drifting like seaweed in the water and his white shirt floated around him as he sank.

Merlin let out a soundless squawk and hurtled towards him, hands gentle but insistent as they brushed over the strange billowing material and briefly against skin before moving to Arthur's face, palm resting on his cheek as Merlin's intense eyes searched for signs of life.

Merlin knew he couldn't let this particular one die, his new shiny item of interest had to live. Merlin swam behind him, his chest to Arthur's back and wrapped his arms around him. He pushed up until they broke the surface. Merlin had never swam so fast in his life. The storm had calmed some as Merlin managed to shift Arthur onto the beach.

Merlin hovered over him, anxious. Arthur's chest had the slightest of movements. Merlin breathed, relief overpowering his sense. Merlin stroked Arthur's hair, now a dark blonde as water leeched it of it's brightness.

Merlin curled some of the wet strands behind Arthur's ear then cradled Arthur's face and took the opportunity to gaze more fully upon it. He'd never been so close to a human before. Merlin traced Arthur's closed eyelashes with his fingertip then with the gentelest touch, he leaned forward to place his mouth on Arthur's for just a second before pulling away, a quick brush of lips.

Arthur's eyes began to blink, flickering to half crescents. He groaned. Merlin froze then quickly shuffled back, retreating into the ocean. Arthur's eyes opened just as the water closed over Merlin's head.

〰️〰️〰️

"Arthur!"

Arthur had been in a cold damp, miserable daze after he hacked up half the ocean, the briney taste lingered on his lips. Arthur's salt stiffened clothes clung to him, icy as they moulded to his stomach and legs. The money in his pocket was gone, probably having fallen out during his rough bashing with the sea. His sword was still slung over him though, hanging by his hip, ever the steadfast companion.

Gwaine had come to kneel down next to him and was shaking him, hands tight around his shoulders. Arthur grunted and pushed Gwaine off him.

Gwaine pulled back, relief and surprise waging a battle with his expression. "I wondered for a good moment if you were dead."

"Still here." Arthur wheezed out, moving onto his elbows. Slippery skin was beginning to itch as gritty sand stuck to it.

"How'd you manage it?" Gwaine asked, disbelief colouring his tone.

"I'm not sure. Someone knew I was in trouble and they helped get me back to shore." Arthur sat up properly. Gwaine hovered nearby.

"Who?" Gwaine asked, looking around the empty beach.

"I don't know." Arthur blinked, looking out towards the sea. He frowned, brain foggy and his memory uncooperative. "But whoever it was, I'm only here because of them."

Arthur squinched his eyes shut as his hand roamed over the back of his head, he found a bump from when he'd hit something during his fall. He winced as his fingers brushed it.

"I'm glad you're okay." Gwaine said and helped Arthur to his feet before adding "Uther would have had my hide had you not been."

Arthur ignored him, wanting to evade thoughts of his father for as long as possible. "Come on. We should get going, it's a long way back and I'd like to get out of these wet clothes."

When they arrived at the gates of Camelot - Arthur squelching a trail of water behind him, his limbs aching with cold and Gwaine following behind in a slightly less ragged state but dishevelled none the less - they were both surprised to find the guards nervous, rather than relieved, upon their appearance.

After a few glances between them and some grumbling, the two guards marched forward and seized Arthur.

"What are you doing?"

"Sorry, your highness. King's orders." One grunted as Arthur wriggled and shouted at them for their preposterous behaviour. A third guard nearly came over to detain Gwaine who was also wildly expressing his outrage. Arthur was dragged up the steps roughly, at the top stood his father, his arms crossed as he glowered at his son.

His face was stoney but Arthur knew from experience that fury was boiling just underneath the surface, ready to jump out and scold him.

"Father-" Arthur tried to appeal but the venomous glare Uther shot him soon silenced him.

"You left despite my express order not to, you endangered your life and therefore Camelot's future as well as-"

"I'm fine. It was nothing, really-"

"Silence!" Uther bellowed, face reddening with renewed anger.

Uther took a few steps forward, his rage a towering figure. His finger hovered in front of Arthur's face, a warning.

"You shall not interrupt. This pirate nonsense has gone on long enough."

Arthur's mouth opened then closed.

"You seek to be a pirate then fine." Uther sneered. "You may live as pirates do, in filth and squalor."

"Father, please!" Arthur swayed.

He was yanked to the dungeons before he could utter a defence. He was thrown into a cramped cell, the clang of metal reverberating in his skull. Arthur shuddered in his damp clothes.

After some indiscernible amount of time, Gaius appeared wielding a medical kit of some sort. A blanket and some dry clothes were tucked under his arm.

"Sire." He bowed his head. "I've been sent to check up on you."

Arthur bit his tongue, his pride overwhelmed by the pain in his head and the chills settling on his skin. He gave a sharp nod. Gaius entered the cell.

Gaius tended to him, asking him questions and gently probing at his head to which Arthur responded dutifully. Gaius gave Arthur a tonic to drink and advised he get changed into the warm clothes he'd brought.

"Report to me immediately if you feel nauseous or dizzy at any point."

Arthur snorted at that. "And how am I supposed to do that from in here?"

Gaius gave him a sympathetic look. "You won't be in here long."

Gaius hesitated to add. "He was very worried."

Arthur looked at him, unconvinced. "Yeah right."

"You should've seen him when he was told you'd been lost at sea. He was distraught. He does care, Arthur."

Gaius halted his speech as a glowering figure entered the dungeon, his presence palpable. Gaius collected his things and left with haste, shooting Arthur an apologetic glance.

Uther's voice held no inkling of that care and definitely none of forgiveness.

"You disobeyed me."

Silence lapsed over them, taunting Arthur, daring him to speak.

"You should be grateful that I'm not flogging you." Uther muttered.

Arthur's face was a blank slate as he looked at the prison wall past his father's shoulder and said nothing.

"You could've died!" Uther enunciated.

Arthur's temper flared. "So what, you want to finish me off by sticking me in the dungeons."

"Don't be ridiculous Arthur." Uther scoffed.

"You banned me from doing what I love most, what did you expect?"

"It's dangerous! You could've-"

"Died? Atleast I would've died at sea." Arthur said bitterly.

"I could just as easily catch cold in this cell or die on a hunting trip or any other number of ways. Your reasoning makes no sense. Why do you really want me away from the sea?" Arthur leaned forward, propelled by his newfound zeal.

"Because of-" Uther barked before faltering, momentary fear locked down as shutters closed over his expression.

"Because of the needless risk to go flaunting in a false life as a _pirate_." He spat, his lip curled on the last word which just exacerbated Arthur further.

Arthur had a stinging retort ready in his mouth but his father, wearied by the conversation put a hand up in a pacifying gesture, so Arthur swallowed it.

"Some day I will be dead and Camelot will need a king. I can't let you jeopardise the future of this kingdom over some childish fantasy. You are the heir to the throne, you must start taking your duties seriously."

Uther turned away, his fingers snapping to get the guards attention.

"Let him out and escort him to his room. He is not to leave the castle grounds under any circumstances, do you understand me?"

The guard nodded.

Uther nodded once, satisfied then sighed. "Right. Well, the kingdom won't run itself and someday Arthur you will understand the burden of what that means."

Uther cast one last sharp glance at Arthur then left.

〰️〰️〰️

Uther had relented eventually, though it took Gaius' subtle council, Morgana's impudence and Arthur's moping before he allowed Arthur to take an accompanied stroll to the beach once a day. It took a few more days before he was given permission to leave the grounds by himself and he was still strictly forbidden from sailing.

Arthur made do with that, he hadn't been thinking of sailing if he was honest. It had been a shock to think he could die at sea. Somehow the danger of the wild waters had never occured to him before, he had always felt invincible next to the crashing waves. The whole thing had shaken him more than he'd ever admit.

Arthur made use of the liberty, making sure to walk on the beach everyday. Sometimes he took his shoes off to feel the sand under his feet. He let his mind wander as he walked. He liked to use these moments to analyse what happened that day. It had puzzled him to no end and kept him awake at night trying to figure out how he'd ended up on that beach.

He had dreamt of it since but it was all muted colours and abstract shapes that made no sense. His hand had drifted over his mouth, fingers brushing his own lips as he thought about it. He yanked his hand back to his side, the unconscious gesture baffling and embarrassing him despite the fact there was no one to see.

He looked for distraction in the same place he found solace, in the sea. The water glittered and the sun shone, rippling waves were littered with light that skated over the sea reflecting like shards of glass, like diamonds.

"Still looking for your supposed saviour?" Gwaine teased. Arthur had been so invested in his own thoughts he hadn't heard Gwaine approach.

Arthur almost didn't entertain him with a response for the matter wasn't so lighthearted to him.

"Something saved me, Gwaine. I know I should just dismiss it as drinking too much sea water or the hit to my head but- Whatever it was, I owe them my life. That's a hard debt to repay."

"Whatever it was?" Gwaine repeated. "Arthur, you don't think-"

His incredulous tone was cut short by Arthur's vehement one. "Why would it be so impossible?"

He lowered his voice. "We know they exist."

Gwaine huffed and shook his head. "Why on Earth would a mermaid save you? It's well known that your father had them persecuted to near extinction a mere decade ago. So why would they save _you_ , his son?"

Arthur sighed, turning back to face the sea rather than Gwaine's baffled face.

"Why are you here?" Arthur asked, voice sharper than he intended. His frustration at the unknown barbing his tongue.

"Gwaine." He prompted, softer.

"You've been summoned. Your father wishes to speak to you."

Arthur held back a groan.

〰️〰️〰️

Arthur grumbled, his elbow on the table and his hand tucked under his chin.

So far he had sat through a performance from a poet, a jester and had also participated in atleast three dances with various suitable women that Uther was no doubt hoping to pair Arthur off with.

The evening was wearing him down, he slumped in his seat. Gwaine kept throwing him the occasional amused look but most of the attention was captivated by a young lady sat near him, her dress unable to cover her more voluptuous assets.

Arthur had been picking at his food. He didn't notice the coltish looking lad until he had made himself known by dropping a plate and spilling the drink in his hand on a nearby lady which caused quite a ruckus. It was the best entertainment Arthur had seen all night.

〰️〰️〰️

Merlin gave in. He didn't want to explore the depthless ocean anymore. He wanted to know what it was like to be human.

Merlin had arrived on the sandy beaches of Camelot, standing on two shaky legs. He wore a sail that he'd filched off a nearby boat. It had draped awkwardly around him until he'd managed to swap it for something more substantial. He tied a scrap of material around his neck to hide his gills, though they had shrank to odd bumps.

He wondered through Camelot's citadel with awe, nearly bumping into things as his eyes devoured everything hungrily instead of watching where he was stepping.

He overheard a conversation, something about a banquet. He knew that meant there would be food. Merlin's stomach rumbled, he put a hand on it. He hadn't eaten anything before he had left, too excited to even consider it.

So now Merlin stood, gaping at the fanciful dresses swishing around him, tables crammed with food and the stone rooms bustling with people. Real people, close enough that he could touch them. He could brush their sleeves and feel the heat radiating from them. The opulence of royalty and Camelot was stunning.

He'd sipped some of the red liquid in his cup and disliked the bitter tangy taste. Merlin took to admiring the plate in his hand, having stuffed most of the contents that he'd piled onto it, he noticed it was much finer than the one he had in his collection which were rusty and dented.

Merlin lost interest, his eyes meandering back to the colourful tapestries. He thoroughly surveyed the place, his gaze moved to the table where the royals sat and he was so startled when he saw Arthur- his Arthur, that he dropped not only the plate he was holding but also the cup of wine.

The contents sloshed all over a woman who had been passing by, the lady gasped and jerked away but the wine had already started to stain her dress and the food had splattered onto her skirt and the floor by her feet. The now empty cup and plate lay next to the mess, the loud clatter had made the surrounding ladies and lords jolt. Some stood unmoving and stunned, others glared at Merlin in disapproving silence.

Merlin looked just as startled, stood frozen as so many eyes turned to him. He'd never felt his heart beat thrum so loud. It was pattering away so hard in his chest, Merlin placed a hand over it out of fear that it would try and jump out.

The king stood but Merlin's gaze was fixed on Arthur.

"Who are you fetching this for, boy? Where is your master?" Uther demanded.

Merlin stumbled, mouthing half formed words as he sought for something to say, sought for how to say it. He'd never spoken before, not the way humans do.

The king was growing impatient, suspicion thickening as Merlin remained speechless.

"Me." Arthur said, eyes curious on Merlin.

Uther turned to him, eyebrow raised. "You? You got a manservant?"

Arthur gave a half shrug as confirmation. Arthur gestured for Merlin to come over.

Merlin blinked. He knew he had moved forward but he felt detached from his body.

"Yes father. I didn't realise how clumsy he was when I hired him." Arthur looked at Merlin. "I told him to go and fetch me some more food and help himself to some wine. I've had quite a few drinks myself otherwise I never would've suggested it."

The courtiers continued on as if nothing had happened, chatting among themselves and adding more to their plates.

Uther settled back into his chair, an angry air about him, like a buzzing wasp. Arthur blatantly ignored him, too busy waiting for his newly acquired manservant to refill his cup. The boy seemed clueless. Arthur subtly tapped the cup until Merlin lurched forward, hurrying to refill it.

Arthur took a sip them cleared his throat. "Father, may I be excused?"

"What for?" Uthers steel gaze nearly made Arthur take back the request.

"I feel I have had too much wine." Arthur's excuse was lame but it almost always worked, Uther's fear of being embarrassed overshadowing his judgement.

"Yes, you may take your leave."

Arthur touched Merlin's shoulder as he brushed past, an indication to follow. It had the opposite affect, Merlin seemed stuck to the floor, his feet had melded into the stone beneath him.

Merlin swallowed and tried to get his feet to coordinate with Arthur's command.

"Why did you help me?" Merlin asked, voice scratchy, as soon as they were finally safe from prying eyes and sharp ears.

Arthur turned. "Do you know the punishment for theft?"

Merlin shook his head. Theft? The food was there to take, he had just been copying everyone else.

Arthur didn't answer, he was just looking at Merlin with a very odd expression. His eyes were narrowed.

"Where are you from?" He questioned.

Merlin grasped at straws for an answer, trying desperately to remember the map he'd once salvaged. "Elador."

Arthur scrunched his face up and a sense of disappointment seemed to exude from him. "Oh."

Merlin let out a quiet, relieved exhale.

Arthur seemed to harden, expression morphing from crestfallen to something colder, less mailable. Merlin would later learn that this was the Arthur he would have to deal with for the first few weeks of his new job.

"Clean my boots. I have practice tomorrow, make sure to bring me my breakfast on time." Arthur ordered curtly and turned his back to him.

〰️〰️〰️

Merlin familiarised himself with the new ways of the human world. He observed many things- how swords were used, how apples tasted, how servants were supposed to be deferential and more importantly, he learnt about Arthur.

He discovered the way Arthur's joy was shown by pearly white teeth and lopsided grins, how his morals were fair and his heart full of compassion despite his father's lack of either. Arthur's duties were always completed and his actions sincere and well intended. Despite some of Arthur's snappish tendencies, Merlin still found his infatuation growing into something deeper.

Weeks went by and slowly, very slowly, Arthur relented his cold stance. The stinging comments dwindled, lessening to a half hearted teasing. When Merlin talked back, still not used to the human custom of hierarchies, Arthur seemed amused rather than annoyed. The playful slaps became lighter and the attempts to rid himself of Merlin ceased, in fact Merlin would often dwell far past the appropriate hours with no protest from Arthur.

This newfound closeness did nothing to help Merlin's imagination and aiding Arthur with his armour was a sweet torture. The light dusting of fine hairs on his chest that Merlin wanted to drag his fingers through, the muscles on his arms and the pinkness of his bitten lips as he scolded Merlin for not being quick enough or pulling a strap too tight.

Sometimes Arthur was silent in these moments, chest rising steadily and slowly as Merlin's deft hands worked at buckles and tugged at his collar. Arthur's eyes would follow Merlin's hands then flick back to his face.

It made Merlin wonder if this was how humans communicated their feelings, in long silences.

Merlin was startled out of his thoughts when he bumped into Gwen, the laundry basket she'd been carrying tumbled to the floor. Merlin helped her pick the clothes up.

"Sorry." He grimaced. Gwen smiled at him, taking the material from him and putting it back in the basket.

"It's okay. Arthur was asking after you, he's on the training field. I'll see you at the banquet later?" Gwen posed the last part as a question even though they both knew servants had to attend.

Merlin grinned at her. "Yeah, I'll be there."

Merlin had learnt things about other people too, he'd gained friends. He and Gwen would often go off to a corner during banquets to discuss the nobility and the newest gossip. Gwen always said she disliked gossip but her eyes lit up whenever a new scandal happened.

Morgana smiled at him when she passed by, said she saw him as a good influence on Arthur. He had also made friends with a few of the knights, Gwaine was a charming rogue and a fast favourite.

Merlin rushed to the training field, Gwaine waved at him as he approached the knights. He jogged over.

"Hey Merlin." He clapped Merlin on the shoulder and suddenly Arthur was before them, a great scowl on his face.

"You're late." Arthur said, shoving Merlin over to the swords and armour.

Gwaine glanced between the two then shuffled back into the circle of knights who were waiting by the sidelines. The newest ones were eager and enthusiastic, energy practically bounced off them.

Merlin watched as they sparred, well he watched Arthur, which meant he hadn't been paying proper attention to the sword he was whetting. It slipped and drew a line from his wrist to his elbow. Merlin hissed in pain, blood welled and spilt over. Merlin watched in fascination.

His fingers were about to trail through the strange bright liquid pooling and dripping down his arm in a diagonal line, vibrant against his pale skin but he was stopped.

"Merlin!"

Merlin blinked. Arthur grabbed his hand, tugging it away from the cut. Gwaine was standing nearby too, brow furrowed with concern.

"Idiot." Arthur admonished but his fingers were tender, he turned Merlin's arm a little, tilting it to see the extent of the wound. Merlin winced and made a pained noise. Arthur quickly let go, his hands moved to rip at his own shirt.

"No, don't-"

Arthur used the strip of cloth to wrap up Merlin's arm.

Merlin repressed a sigh. He had a rather large mound of clothes that needed mending and he knew that tunic would be yet another to add to the pile.

"You are relieved of your duties for today."

Merlin opened his mouth to protest but Arthur held up a gloved finger.

"No. No arguing. Who knows what damage you could wreak upon the castle." Arthur dismissed him but his eyes followed as Merlin he sat back down.

Arthur continued sparring but Merlin noticed he would often glance over to check on Merlin's wellbeing.

It was moments like this that tricked Merlin into hoping, when Arthur's eyes lingered too long or the way his hand would brush against Merlin's just before a melee and the way he'd smile at Merlin after too much wine at a feast, but Merlin knew human courting rituals and Arthur had followed none of those.

〰️〰️〰️

"...go sailing."

Merlin nearly dropped the various things he'd collected for the wash.

"What?" Merlin's heart sped up. Arthur had nearly died last time and Merlin wouldn't be able to go with him to keep him safe this time.

"You'll be coming with me of course." Arthur reassured, noting Merlin's reaction. "I haven't been in a while and the sea is calm today. You'll have to go and inform the harbour master."

Merlin was silent.

"Now, Merlin."

"I can't." Merlin gulped.

"What do you mean you can't?" Arthur asked, perplexed.

Merlin didn't reply, instead he dumped the items on the table and hurried out the door.

He heard Arthur yelling but ignored it. Thoughts of the sea and Arthur drowning swallowed his attention.

Merlin steered himself down the corridor, images of Arthur's expression if Merlin's secret were to be revealed plagued his mind. He could see that lovely easy smile and open countenance closing to him as hate and disgust overtook it.

Merlin felt something hot slide down his cheek. He touched it, water was dripping down his face. This must be the tears he'd heard rumuors about.

"Merlin? Are you alright?" It was the lady Morgana.

Merlin smudged a rough sleeve over his face and gave a pathetic smile. Morgana touched his arm, lightly guiding them to an alcove.

"Is it Arthur? What has he done now?" Her voice was full of sympathy, an underlying fierceness ready to be fired at Arthur if he was the cause of Merlin's tears.

Merlin shook his head. "No. It's not, it's nothing."

Morgana comforted him, rubbing his shoulders soothingly until Merlin had calmed down. After she left, Merlin returned to Arthur.

The insults and questions Arthur had been waiting to release evaporated, the confused irritated buzz in his body softened upon seeing Merlin's face and his red eyes.

They didn't speak of the incident but Arthur watched him more closely after that.

Arthur, much to Uther's joy, ceased sailing. He spent most of his evenings with Merlin instead.

His yearning for the sea had lessened since Merlin's arrival and the idea of sailing had been completely discarded after Merlin's aversion to it became apparent.

The flash of freedom that settled deep in his bones when he was at sea had transfered to his clumsy manservant. Maybe it was Merlin's eyes, bright as sea glass, or the way his laughter bubbled like seafoam. Arthur wasn't sure but he felt serene, it was the first time he'd truly felt that way on land.

〰️〰️〰️

Arthur knew Merlin was scared of the ocean and the thought didn't sit well with him. Maybe Merlin had a parent who died at sea? Arthur didn't push the matter but curiosity had it's hooks in him.

He waited patiently, not bringing it up to see if Merlin would. They had both acknowledged Merlin's dislike of the topic. Instead of giving an explanation, Merlin stayed silent.

Arthur had been coming back early from the training fields when he found Gwen preparing his bath instead of Merlin. After much stammering and hesitance, Gwen explained that she and Merlin had traded chores. Gwen delivered Arthur his bath water and in return Merlin helped by sewing some of Morgana's clothes.

The fact that Merlin knew how to sew at all surprised Arthur, especially as a jacket of his still had a hole in it, but not as much as Merlin's cowardice did. To refuse to make Arthur's bath in order to avoid water seemed ridiculous. It must be a serious fear to cause such extreme measures.

When Merlin came in, Arthur was sat ridgid in his chair.

"Merlin." Arthur says it so softly Merlin nearly missed it. Merlin looked at him, then came over to hover near by.

"Merlin." He repeated before continuing, still in this oddly kind tone. "Why are you afraid of the water?"

Merlin felt himself go stiff as a board, back straighting as solid and immovable as a mast. He let out a fast breath and took a sharp inhale.

"It's okay." Arthur stood and put a hand out to give Merlin a reassuring pat but aborted the movement. A heavy tentative silence coated the room.

Merlins head was racing, oblivious to Arthur's diligent gaze. Did Arthur know? And how much, if he did? Did he know he'd been called back? Is that why he was asking?

"Merlin?" The concerned call of his name broke into his thoughts, making him surface back to the unpleasant reality about to unfold before him.

Arthur held his gaze, an air of expectancy floated between them.

Merlin swallowed, hands hanging useless by his side as doubt and fear drizzled over him like slow rainfall until he was drenched in it.

Merlin's mouth moved uselessly before words finally followed. "What... What do you know of mercreatures?"

Arthur looked wary and puzzled. "Why do you ask?"

Merlin stared, Arthur didn't react. He would have to say the words. He'd been mistaken, Arthur didn't know.

"Merlin? What's going on?" He'd never seen his manservant so shaken.

"Arthur." Merlin gulped a breath.

"It would be easier, it would be easier if I showed you." Merlin decided, nodding to himself.

He hadn't yet discarded Arthur's bath water as he hadn't managed to find a servant that he could convince to do it for him, Gwen had been busy with other chores.

He went over to the tub. He removed his neckerchief, jacket, shirt and shoes then stepped into the cold bath, still wearing his breeches. Arthur squawked and protested behind him, convinced Merlin had finally lost his mind.

Merlin let the water close over his head, the transformation emanated a soft glow. His legs wrapped together as a tail took their place and his ribs were replaced with gills. His hands changed, filmy web appearing between his fingers and the gills on his neck became salient.

His pale torso glowed under the water like a pearl. Water glittered in Merlin's hair like starlit ink, drops running down the white column of his neck. His dainty pixie like features were sharpened by his wet hair that was flattened against his head, making his elfin ears more prominent. His tail was a myriad of colours, iridescent and shimmering, as it flopped over the side of the bath.

Arthur had quietened. His eyes were wide but unafraid. His lips parted. His cheeks were flushed and his hands weren't reaching for the dagger he kept in his boot. Their eyes snagged, catching as the air around them shifted from uncertainty and fear to something lighter yet deeper as Arthur's eyes roved over Merlin again and again then once more.

"You're-"

"A merman." Merlin confirmed, dark eyelashes lengthened by the droplets clinging to them. The cold water swirled around him as he shifted.

Arthur was acting like someone had struck him. He felt something flutter in himself, surprise? He quickly squashed it.

He wondered how he hadn't seen it before. Merlin had always reminded Arthur of the sea. He could be calm, a tranquil ocean or he could be a jovial bounding wave, a lively crash of sea on sand. Arthur was sure that if he so wished Merlin could be be merciless, brutal like an ocean turning, plundering ships and the things that lay beneath the surface.

Arthur stood dumbly for another moment before tugging a chair over to sit by the tub. He kept looking at Merlin's new form.

Arthur felt smarted by his ignorance. He aimed to educate himself.

"How does it work? Are you human as well? Have you ever been on land before? Why did you say you were from Elador?" He asked too many at once but Merlin answered them all patiently. He rolled onto his side in the bath to face Arthur better.

"Why did you come on land?" Arthur inquired, elbows on his knees, hands clasped together making him lean forward as he continued to watch Merlin intently.

Echoes of a vague memory were teasing his mind, dredged up by the image of the creature currently sitting in his bath. A reminder of what he'd felt when he'd seen Merlin at the feast that first fateful night tugged at him.

"I watched you." Merlin starts timidly. "And then the storm- I thought I could leave you on that beach and move on." He took a fortifying breath. "But it wasn't enough. I needed to know you."

"You- _You_ saved me?" Arthur's eyes were wide, puppy bright and shining. "Of course, I had thought- I wasn't sure, it seemed so ridiculous at the time... But you seemed familiar, I wondered if you had helped somehow. I just assumed you were a sailor or a passerby who had pulled me onto the beach. You're eyes- I remember-"

His hand stretched out, the pad of his thumb traced underneath Merlin's eye before he retreated, leaning back in his chair. "Your eyes haunted my dreams for weeks."

"Is that why you really hired me at that feast?" Merlin sloshed in the bath, his tail drooped over the bath like ivy over a ledge.

Arthur smiled, he couldn't help it. No one had ever managed to catch him off guard the way Merlin did, to be able to see through him so transparently. It should've been terrifying but instead Arthur was relieved, exhilarated. "Yes."

Merlin frowned. "Then why did you hate me so much when I first started?"

"Hate you?" Arthur repeated. He scoffed. "I never hated you, don't be stupid Merlin."

Arthur seemed unsettled, he sighed. "I had never wanted a manservant and I believed the one I had to be a gormless idiot and a common thief."

His dark eyes slid over Merlin, assessing and appreciative as he thought over the man in front of him. "But you aren't either of those. You're...amazing."

Arthur seemed to blink out of his momentary daze, his thought to mouth filter hastily slapped back on. He focused his sights on the window, ignoring the heat in his cheeks.

Arthur's eyebrows pulled together. "Why didn't you tell me before?"

Merlin didn't answer his question. "I can't stay."

"What? Why?" Arthur demanded, standing.

"My father, he's the king of the sea. He wants me to come home."

"Oh. I see." Arthur quickly turned his back to Merlin to disguise his hand moving to clutch the wooden chair in front of him. His fingers bit into the cool oak.

"I've found it's best not to contradict father's for too long." Merlin uttered softly.

"Do you know if you'll be back?" Arthur didn't want to look at Merlin, worried that the hope glimmering in his chest was about to be extinguished.

When he did, Merlin shook his head dolefully. Arthur's mouth was a line, his brow crumpled. Merlin wore the same silent sadness.

"So this is goodbye?"

Normally Merlin would've cracked a joke to lighten the mood but the heaviness that settled over them was too severe to break. "I suppose it is, yes."

Merlin awkwardly got out of the bath. He rolled close to the fire. A moment later he was himself again. No, Arthur corrected, he was just human again. Merlin was curled up tight on his side to hide his nakedness.

Arthur didn't need to be asked. He got a pair of his own breeches out of his dresser then reached down to pick up Merlin's clothes. He left them in a pile near Merlin's back then turned away to let Merlin dress in privacy. He distracted himself with the lingering image of the stretch of pale skin and the knobs of Merlin's spine until Merlin tapped his shoulder. Arthur turned.

They stood close together, close enough that their hands brushed.

"When do you have to leave?" Arthur's voice was low.

"Tonight."

Arthur had already realised it would be soon. He tried not to dwell on whether Merlin would've told him had he not confronted him. "Now?"

"Yes." He could feel Merlin's breath fan against his face.

"Do you need any help?"

Merlin smiled. "Prince prat offering his assistance for free?"

Arthur rolled his eyes but his mouth was quirked up.

"It's hard to say no but I must." Merlin said. He stepped back.

This was it. Merlin knew Arthur would move on, forget about his very existence. He managed to put on a brave face as he left Arthur's room for the last time.

Merlin ran down the sand dunes, useless human feet sinking into it. He rushed toward the sea, knee deep he dived under where any tears he spilled were engulfed by the ocean.

〰️〰️〰️

Arthur had been lamenting the loss of his manservant, the castle staff had noticed his dullness at feasts and his general misery. At first the kitchen maids tried to improve his low spirits with treats and secret snacks and whilst that had briefly alleviated his mood he had soon sank back into despondancy. His dismal attitude was grating on Morgana. Gwen was more sympathetic, she missed Merlin too.

Gwaine tried to take Arthur's mind off it with drink but Arthur preferred to feel his blade slamming against another's and his fists pummeling a punch bag. Gwaine avoided him at training if he could. Arthur was rather vicious when he let his dark moods take over and this was the blackest Camelot had seen in a while. When Arthur wasn't angry he was lacksidasical or "pathetic" as Morgana so kindly informed him.

He had been deep in a memory now tainted with melancholy when he heard the loud hum of excited chatter outside his chambers. He stuck his head out of his room. The servants were talking, the nobles too, as they walked past.

"Apparently king Uther's bidding for it." A lady said to the lord she was linked arms with.

"Why would the king want to buy it?" A maid asked as she handed a pile of folded sheets to another maid, who replied "I don't know. Entertainment?"

"Please, whatever the king's bought it's not what those sailors claim it is. Mermaids have been extinct for decades." A servant interjected.

A feeling of terror splintered into him. Arthur rushed to the council room.

Uther was center stage, addressing a crowd of nobles with a speech when Arthur entered. He shot Arthur a disapproving look and continued.

"-Purchased for our entertainment." Uther nodded to the guards. "Bring it in."

The nobles applauded as a glass case was wheeled through the doors of the hall.

The laughter and noises of wonder halted as the distressed face of a dark haired individual was made visible. His tail thrashed in the glass container, expression panicked and furious. His pale body was on full display, his side was mottled with bruises staining the skin over his ribs, a mosaic of purple and green. He had a cut near his eyebrow, just visible above his stormy slate grey eyes.

Gwen gasped, a hand flying to her mouth. Even Morgana, queen of hiding her emotions, was unable to smother her reaction.

Arthur turned white with dread, white as bone. A horrid lurch in his stomach made him worry for the lady in front of him for he feared he was about to be violently sick on her or possibly faint on her. He felt absolutely stricken.

Merlin was looking around the room. Eyes surfing the crowd until he found Arthur. He pressed his hand against the glass.

Uther looked frightened. It lasted a short second before anger cast over his features, his teeth were gritted, his fists clenched.

Every noble present knew what Arthur's manservant had looked like. A titter rippled through the court, shock and fear causing chaos. Noise rose as nobles became increasingly confused and panicked, they'd all been expecting a sham.

Uther held a hand up and the audience stilled.

Uther was stone, his eyes were fire. He walked to the glass case and pierced Merlin with that vitriolic gaze. Merlin met him head on, mouth set despite being trapped in a watery prison.

"You dared infiltrate my court." Uthers voice started low and rose as his tirade began. "Dared to spy on my son."

"You will not win." Uther hissed, a madness Arthur had never seen before posseses his father.

Merlin was shaking his head. He couldn't speak under water, he produced only bubbles. Any placatory words or chance of defence he may have had would've been squashed by Uther's inconsolable hatred anyway.

Uther was grinning manically as he told Merlin his plans. "I will have you tortured, your scales ripped off one by one as I have done to so many of your kind. I will make sure that no mercreature will return to Camelot or plague it's seas ever again. You will be an example to the rest of your kind."

Arthur tried to rein in his shock, once he got a hold of himself he was quick to suggest a different plan. "We should put him on display instead. Make a spectacle of him. It's a far harsher punishment to deny someone their freedom. He can become Camelot's emblem. It would show Camelot's power." Arthur added a sharp smile to the idea.

"Arthur!" Morgana exclaimed, outraged. Gwen was looking at him in a way that hurt Arthur's heart, though it wasn't as painful as Merlin's expression.

Arthur felt his cheek sliced from the cutting look Merlin was carving into the side of his face. Arthur's fingers twitched in the effort to not look at him, his steely gaze was solid on the pillar in front of him as Uther contemplated.

The spirit of the storm thrummed in Merlin, Arthur could feel it from across the room, thrashing angrily as his betrayal reached past shock and heartbreak to unlock Merlin's wrath.

The blue of Merlin's eyes had turned the same shade of the sea when it drowned sailors and sank ships. Fury frothed underneath Merlin's chilly exterior, Arthur shuddered under the unpleasant gaze.

Merlin was radiating emotion, Arthur could feel it hemmoraghing from him. Merlin's piercing eyes lashed at him like a huge wave about to swallow him and take him under.

It hurt to breathe, to see Merlin so disappointed, so devastated. Arthur's feelings stirred in him like a hurricane in a bottle, making him full yet empty. Arthur took a slow inhale as his stomach thundered with anxiety.

Morgana was too furious to notice Arthur's inner turmoil and Merlin too angry to see through the facade.

"This is not acceptable. It's Merlin. He served Arthur faithfully. He never made a move against him- against any of us- despite being in such close confines to him." Morgana pointed out, a righteous air flaming around her. "You must see sense, to punish Merlin is ridiculous. It's clear he had every reason to keep his secret, he should not be-"

"Not another word Morgana or I will have you put in a cell." Uther warns, no longer caring about court appearances.

Morgana visibly seethes, breast heaving as she shoots Uther a look filled with enough venom to take a dragon down.

Morgana sent a worried look at Merlin before turning on her heel, people parted around her as she hurried out the room. Gwen followed after her, refusing to even look at Arthur as they left.

Slowly everyone filed out until only Uther and Arthur remained.

"I am glad you have seen the true threat." Uther said, clasping Arthur's shoulder. "We shall celebrate this victory with a feast tomorrow."

Arthur nodded as dutifully as he could and waited until after Uther had left to approach Merlin.

He had to get a chair to reach the top of the tank. He stood on it and reached over to remove the top of the glass case.

He nearly toppled from the chair as Merlin shot up, the chair rocked back and Arthur with it at the force of Merlin suddenly grabbing his neck.

"My father had always told me that humans are a cruel race, it seems he's right. I don't know why I ever wished to be among you." Merlin fumed.

"How could you?" His chest heaved and his fingers tightened momentarily against Arthur's neck. Arthur gripped Merlin's fingers and tugged, trying to get them off his throat as he struggled for breath.

"Merlin-"

Arthur choked, hands slackening against Merlin's slippery hold. Merlin let go and Arthur's throat burned on the breath he took.

"I didn't do anything." Arthur croaked.

Merlin gave a bitter laugh. "No, you didn't. You did nothing. In fact you did worse than nothing. What the hell was all that? Do you really want to take my freedom and make me suffer for the rest of my life as a war spoil, shown off to scare others?"

Merlin drifted to the other side of the tank, trying to put as much distance between him and Arthur as possible. He folded his arms over his chest. Arthur leaned forward, stomach nearly touching the water as he tried to get Merlin to look at him.

Merlin's face clouded over. "Did you tell them where to find me? Did you bring me back here to be a prize on your father's wall?"

Arthur gaped. "No!"

It was apparent that Merlin didn't believe him. Arthur pulled a tuft of his own hair in frustration, which despite the unsteady resentment between them made Merlin flash a look at him that Arthur was tempted to call concern.

"You idiot." Arthur said. Merlin was about to go off again but Arthur held his hand up to explain. "I couldn't very well say in front of my father and the whole bloody court what I really felt could I?"

Merlin didn't speak but his anger seemed to lessen or atleast paused to think more on what Arthur had said.

"You saw what happened when Morgana tried." Arthur sighed and ran a hand through his hair in an attempt to smooth it down.

Merlin had moved a little closer to Arthur. "I hadn't realised..." He started but seemed unable to finish the sentence. Arthur understood the sentiment all the same.

"You really thought I would betray you?" Arthur felt puzzled and a part of him felt angry at Merlin's lack of faith. He'd assumed Merlin was able to feel how much deeper their connection went. Was it one sided? Surely not?

Arthur swallowed, throat clicking. He tried not to wince as he thought of the bruises he'd probably have tomorrow. Merlin looked at Arthur's throat apologetically then glanced over Arthur's mouth. His eyes flittered away, as if guilty when he realised Arthur had noticed.

"Why did you come back?" Arthur's stance was offensive, the question asked with hard constants but Merlin still saw the horrible fragility in it. Merlin had never seen Arthur so vulnerable. And yet despite that Merlin couldn't admit the truth.

The word love stuck to Merlin's tongue like wool, so instead he shrugged. "I wanted to see you."

Arthur was still leaning over the tank despite Merlin coming closer. Arthur held his breath as he realised just how close they were. If Arthur held his breath the would be able to feel Merlin's. Their lips were mere millimeters away.

Arthur heard the door latch lift. He nearly fell off the chair he jolted so hard. He managed to clamber down and hide behind a pillar as the door opened.

"Merlin?" Morgana's tentative voice filled the room. Arthur peeked around the side of the column. Gwen was there too, as was Gwaine.

"We're here to rescue you." Gwaine told Merlin. "We have a plan."

Arthur came out from his hiding spot. "What is it?"

The three of them shifted uneasily, watching him warily. Even Gwaine, which Arthur found a tad insulting.

"It's okay." Merlin reassured them.

"How can you say that?" Morgana hissed, looking at Arthur with distaste.

"He's on our side." Merlin said.

Gwen seemed relieved and Gwaine was grinning however Morgana still seemed unsure.

"So?" Arthur prompted. "What's the plan?"

〰️〰️〰️

"You already knew didn't you." It wasn't a question.

Arthur glared at Gwaine as some people passed them.

"Did he tell you or did you figure it out?" Gwaine nagged for answers.

"He told me." Arthur responded, tone low so as not to grab anyone's attention.

Gwaine nodded as they continued towards the council room where Merlin was being kept. Their cloaks hid the pile of clothes squashed between them, peasants clothes. The material scratched at the bare skin of Arthur's torso where his tunic had ridden up.

"Why didn't you tell me, after he'd left?" Gwaine asked it coolly though a slither of hurt crept up in his voice.

Arthur sighed and gave a simple answer. "It wasn't my secret to share."

Gwaine still looked unhappy before his face cleared. "Was it him you were looking for?"

"What?" Arthur glanced at him.

"When you kept going to the beach? You suspected then that a mermaid had saved you."

Arthur nearly stopped walking. "I- Yes. I suppose it was." He'd been grasping at straws at the time but so close to the truth, however unwittingly.

They stood, at last, outside the hall. The guards surrounding the entrances let them in. More guards had been stationed around the castle and especially around the room containing Merlin since his capture.

The doors were shut behind them, on Arthur's order.

"Arthur." Merlin breathed a sigh of relief.

"Did you think we wouldn't come?" Arthur put the clothes they'd brought him on the floor.

"I started to wonder if you'd manage it. I know Uther's doubled the security." Merlin said, upper body already half out of the tank.

"Wait, wait." Arthur cautioned. If Merlin fell and caused a din the guards would come rushing in. Gwaine and Arthur helped manoeuvre Merlin out of the tank as quietly as they could.

As soon as he was on dry land he started to change, body evolving to it's surroundings.

"Neat trick." Gwaine commented. He had reacted far more gracefully than Arthur had upon seeing the change.

Merlin dressed quickly as Gwaine teased. "Shame you have to leave Merlin, you have quite the buttock on you."

Merlin flushed as he tried to tie the simple cloak around himself, hands failing at the lacings.

Arthur had already changed into his merchants garb, he nudged Gwaine slightly out of the way as he swept past to help.

"Honestly Merlin, you can't even tie your own cloak. It's a miracle you managed any of your chores." Arthur hurriedly knotted it, fingers brushing Merlin's neck as he pulled away.

A great clamour started up, guards shouted as a woman screamed. Gwaine crept toward the door, creaking it open. All the guards had flocked towards Morgana, piling into the room where she continued shrieking melodramatically and flapping her hands about.

Gwaine smiled then gestured for Merlin and Arthur to leave. "I'll stay here to point them in the opposite direction."

Arthur patted his shoulder, a comraderly farewell and a sign of his gratitude. Merlin smiled meekly and squeezed Gwaine's hand as he exited.

Merlin and Arthur walked calmly down the corridor, hoods up as they followed Gwen's subtle markings to the secret passage ways. They trailed the clues she'd left until they were deep under the castle, navigating through the dark damp tunnels.

They found their way to the outskirts of the citadel, the castle a looming threat behind them as they hurried toward the beach. Nightfall would swiftly be upon them and would hopefully camouflage their escape. All too soon the warning bells rang, a flood of red clad knights would soon follow. They quickened the pace.

〰️〰️〰️

"Halt." They froze. A few soldiers approached them, demanding that they lower the hoods of their plain brown cloaks.

"I'm a merchant. I'm just headed home." Arthur said, face obscured.

"Well then you won't mind doing as I ask." The knight sneered.

Arthur started to raise his hood, Merlin's heart thumped so visciously he was surprised no one heard it. As Arthur rose his hand he stepped closer to the guard and instead brought his fist fiercely into the man's face, knocking him out.

Arthur grabbed Merlin's hand. Fingers clasped, they ran.

They could hear soldiers footsteps following them, harsh voices commanding them to stop.

They were about to reach the edge of the shore line, the promise of safety made the time between all the more unbearable. Long legs pedalled as the sand slowed them, shaving crucial seconds off.

Merlin's bare foot reached the water, he landed on his back, slamming into the sea as his true nature took over. Arthur was behind him, urging him to go.

The sounds of weapons discharging startled Merlin into a frenzy, tail flailed, his head whipped about but he was too late. An arrow protruded from Arthur, red bloomed on his tunic.

The blood crystalized, becoming granular as droplets fell and melted into the sand and the incoming waves. Arthur's mouth turned a perfect O as he fell forward, stumbling with the weight of the hit and the sudden weakness in his legs. Water splashed up as his body twisted, falling sideways.

Merlin shrieked. Everything seemed a little fuzzy and Arthur could see the streaks of golden sands and the blue lines of sea and sky as he tilted forward but those were all chalky nothing's compared to Merlin, his inky hair curled with damp and his face filled with fear, mouth open as he said Arthur's name though Arthur only heard a faint distorted buzzing.

Arthur was aware of very little after that, in moments of focus he could hear low pleading but the sea dragged all his attention as cold water leached his warmth and the sea covered him like a shroud.

〰️〰️〰️

When Arthur came to, it was not because of the mild throbbing he felt in his stomach or even the hard rock he'd been strewn across but rather the pressure on his chest and the miserable sounds coming from the creature that lay on him.

"Mer-lin." Arthur managed to say, lightly touching Merlin's arm.

The sobbing did not cease but quieted to a hopeful "Arthur?"

Merlin looked up, his blue eyes were electric, wide and full as he stared at Arthur. "Y-You're alive?" Merlin sniffled.

Arthur's hand drifted to touch Merlin reassuringly. He smiled. "Yes."

"I wasn't- I wasn't sure if it had worked." Merlin's breath was shaky, he stiffled the occasional sob, the emotional exhaustion still holding his body captive. "I thought you'd-" His throat closed up, he tightened his grip on Arthur.

"I'm here." Arthur soothed.

"Don't ever leave me." He hiccuped, clutching Arthur's shirt. His tail flopped as he wriggled closer.

Arthur leant their heads together, eyes shutting. "I won't." He murmured, his hand moving up to cup Merlin's face. "I won't."

Arthur tilted Merlin's head, closing the distance between them. Damp skin slid as Merlin's mouth desperately sought Arthur's, almost fervent as the kiss deepened. Merlin's fingers fidgeted before finding distraction in Arthur's hair. Arthur gripped Merlin's waist, steadying them, as their mouths slotted together, faces wet with tears and sea water as all their fears and relief were relinquished by their lips.

"I love you." Arthur admitted, whispering it into the pink shell of Merlin's ear and dropping a kiss just beneath it.

"I love you." Merlin spoke against Arthur's salt slicked, sea dampened skin. "I love you. I love you. I love you."

They stayed pressed together with the sea lulling in the background and repeated whispers of love echoing between the two of them.

〰️〰️〰️

Uther never stopped searching for his son. Arthur lived with Merlin, safe by the sea. Arthur lived just off a quiet shore, Merlin lived with him, choosing legs over a tail. He was near enough the sea that he could swim and visit his family but mostly he was content to spend evenings on the sand, embraced in Arthur's arms. 

Arthur was made aware of Uther's passing a week after it had happened. He regretted not having made amends with his father or atleast finding a way to tell him he was still alive. 

Arthur considered not going back, he was happy in his little world with Merlin. Duty overpowered his selfish wishes. 

He returned to Camelot to claim his kingdom. He was greeted by Morgana and Gwen, and all of Camelot celebrated his return and the beginning of a new reign. 

Arthur would be a leader of peace and prosperity. He had reunited the sea and the land once and for all, with his husband stood proud and tall by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is my first Glompfest and it was so fun! Thanks to the mods and of course everyone who sent a prompt in (especially cupidty11)
> 
> Some background I failed to make obvious in the fic: Uther hates merpeople and tried to purge them like he does with magic in canon. After trying to kill all of them he feared Arthur would get lured by them to his death whilst at sea, especially as his son has an affinity for sailing. Uther had heard of sirens and the vengeful mermaids that lived in the ocean, it's why he tried to eradicate them in the first place. So yeah. He's kinda terrified of Merlin.


End file.
